parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 4: Skelos Badlands.
Here is preview clip four of Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Gronk - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lumpy - Jamal's Dad (Jamal The Funny Frog) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Glug - PC MacIntosh (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Bonebuilding Younglings - Various Pokemon Trainers Transcript *Pokemon Trainer 1: Uff! That is so hard work. I wish I could take a rest. (sits down to have a rest, but gets burned by some fire, then runs around while on fire, keeps trying to find some water, and falls helplessly down the lava stream into a bucket of water) *Professor Utonium: Hey, tugboats, I hear you're pretty tough. I bet my cousin PC MacIntosh would say that you wouldn't be able to make it through Skelos Badlands without getting singed. *Ten Cents: Right-o. (he and Sunshine grab a rock and a blue gem, go downstairs, grab two green gems, hit an enemy to save a Pokemon Trainer, hop upstairs to hit two vases to get two green gems, hop up more stairs, flame a rock at an enemy, go back to Professor Utonium, pass him, pick up a rock, hop over some lava, throw it an enemy to save another Pokemon Trainer, grab three red gems, hit a vase to get a blue gem, grab a green gem and a blue gem, head back to Professor Utonium, go up some steps, grab two blue gems, hit an enemy, grab a blue gem and three green gems, throw the rock at an enemy, grab a blue gem, a green gem, and two red gems, flame a lizard to aid themselves, grab another rock, throw it at a Lava Toad, grab a bone, go through a tunnel to collect two green gems and a red gem, hop up some stairs to get two red gems and two blue gems, throw rocks at a blocked wall to bust it down, hit a Lava Toad to get a bone, hit three vases to get a green gem and two blue gems, pick and throw a rock at enemy, hit the other, grab two red gems, flame an enemy and a lizard, grab a red gem and a blue gem, pick up a rock, throw at two enemies with an explosion, hop over onto another platform, flame two chests to get a blue gem and a yellow gem, hop onto another platform to flame a chest to get a yellow gem, flame another enemy, hop over onto another platform, and meet up with Pops) *Pops: I'm too depressed. Some Pesky Lava Toads have stolen Michigan J Frog's parts. If you'd help me to put him back together, it'd be so much fun. *Sunshine: Okay! (he and Ten Cents grab three green gems and three blue gems, hop onto a platform to flame a ? vase, and hop down to hit an enemy and grab two red gems, but hop onto two platforms to get an extra life, and head onto the same platform they were on. They hop onto some skulls, grabbing a blue gem and two green gems, throwing a rock at an enemy, grabbing another rock, hopping over to get a yellow gem, throwing the rock at a Lava Toad, leaping over, picking up a bone, hop over, grabbing a red gem and a blue gem, throwing the rock at a Lava Toad, picking up a bone, jumping over, picking up a purple gem, using a power sheild, running over the lava to grab two yellow gems, hurrying back to Pops and PC MacIntonish, heading up a step bank, collecting three red gems, three green gems from a vase breaking open, seven blue gems from two chests, flaming and sending a rocket to hit a vase, throwing some rocks at four enemies to get a life, hopping on some platforms to get two red gems, a blue gem, and a green gem, heading through the skull, throwing a rock at an enemy, blowing up a bottle to get a yellow gem, throwing a rock at an enemy exploding next to a Lava Toad, collecting a bone, two green gems, two blue gems from two chests, picking up a rock, using a shield, walking on lava, flaming a Lava Toad to get a bone, climbing up to get a blue gem and a yellow gem from two chests, escaping from the lava, getting an extra life, using a shield to get across the lava, heading into a cave to collect three red gems, flaming the ? chest, getting a yellow gem and two blue gems from three vases, getting two blue gems, climbing back up flaming a Lava Toad to get a bone, going back up, running across to get a yellow gem and a purple gem from two chests, hitting a Lava Toad to get a bone, and hurrying back to meet Pops) *Pops: Thank you, buddies! Now I can put my friend back together! Please take this as a token of my appreciation. A fairy left it with me a little while ago. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine an orb and puts Michigan J. Frog, who dances and sings 'Hello Ma Baby' from Another Froggy Evening) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Hercules: What a dance that was. *(the two tugboats head back, hit the ? vase, and go outside, grabbing a green gem, but break the ? vase, and grab five blue gems. They climb up and meet Jamal's Dad) *Jamal's Dad: Ten Cents and Hercules, our village is being overrun by Lava Lizards. Can you get rid of them before they eat my little buddies? I lower the bridge for you so that you can get across. *Ten Cents: Uh-oh. Lava Lizards. Don't worry. We'll help you. (the bridge is lowered as Ten Cents and Sunshine run across and succeed in Round 1 by saving the Pokemon Trainers and flaming all the Lava Lizards) *Jamal's Dad: Well done, grasshoppers! Take this shiny orb, which is found, to aid your journey! (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine an orb) *Hercules: Thanks. *Jamal's Dad: No problem. Uh-oh. It looks like more lizard eggs are coming down. *Ten Cents: What?! More lizard eggs? Where?! *Jamal's Dad: From the skies. Are you ready for another challenge? *Hercules: Gosh darn it! *(more lizard eggs drop down as Ten Cents and Sunshine run across and succeed in Round 2 by saving the Pokemon Trainers and flaming all the Lava Lizards) *Jamal's Dad: Thanks for helping us again, guys. You deserve another shiny orb. I was going to use it for a night light. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine another orb. Ten Cents and Sunshine head back to meet up with PC MacIntosh) *PC MacIntosh: Excellent! You've made it through Badlands! I knew I'd win that bet... my cosuin Professor Utonium is a fool to bet against a dragon. Take this talisman for helping me out. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine a Talisman) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Hercules: We like it. *PC MacIntosh: No problem. (Ten Cents and Sunshine head into the portal and leave) *Pokemon Trainer 2: Ready? Lights... Camera... Action! *(the scene plays where the Pokemon Trainer are feeding a Lava Lizard by throwing a bone out of sight with the Lava Lizard chasing it) *Pokemon Trainer 3: Well done! And cut! Perfect shot! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino